


Keeping Warm

by boywonder



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luke!" This time Guy's voice was more like an admonition than anything else.</p>
<p>"Sorry!" Luke said. Then, after a minute, "Guy, I'm <i>freezing</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreadlordTally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadlordTally/gifts).



It was late when Luke came back to the hotel from Nephry's place. Jade, of course, was awake and waiting. After he gave Jade his assurances that the necromancer's secret was safe, he went back to the room he was sharing with Guy. (Jade, somehow, had finagled his way into a private room; maybe having a governor for a sister had extra perks.) 

Luke told Mieu, outside the door, to be quiet or he wouldn't let him stay in the room. He didn't really _mean_ it, though it sounded harsh. He didn't want to wake Guy, and he sure didn't want Mieu to tell Guy what they'd heard about Jade. Mieu squeaked his agreement and they went into the room.

Guy had already put a pillow on the floor for the cheagle, but Luke, feeling kind of bad about his harsh tone but not knowing how to actually apologise, gave Mieu his coat to bundle up in, as well. It wasn't like he was going to sleep in it anyway.

The hotel was pretty nice, and each of the rooms had fireplaces, but the chill still seemed to be all around them. As Luke crawled into his bed, he noticed it even more. The sheets were cold, which was normal enough, but with the snowy weather, it was almost too much. Shivering, Luke pulled the blankets up as far as he could and closed his eyes, trying to forget about what Nephry had said about Jade, and trying to forget how damn _cold_ it was.

He drifted to sleep, still shivering, but he couldn't _stay_ asleep. He woke again, rolled over, and tried to bring the blankets closer around him. That didn't work, so he rolled the other way. He continued on like that for a few minutes until a voice made him stop.

"Luke. Are you okay?" Guy's voice came out of the darkness, sounding more awake than Luke would have expected him to be.

"Y-yeah. Sorry, I'm just. I can't get comfortable."

"Well, try, okay?"

"Okay."

Luke willed himself to stillness, but he was still cold. Eventually, he couldn't stand it, and started moving around again, trying to gather more blankets than there actually were.

"Luke!" This time Guy's voice was more like an admonition than anything else.

"Sorry!" Luke said. Then, after a minute, "Guy, I'm _freezing_."

"That's what you meant by 'can't get comfortable,' huh?" came the reply, sounding only a little put out.

"...Yeah."

Luke heard rustling noises, like blankets moving, followed by footsteps. There were only a couple, as the room wasn't very large, and then Guy pulled Luke's blankets off.

"Hey!"

Guy ignored Luke's protests. "Scoot over."

"What do you mean?"

"Scoot over," Guy said again. Without waiting for Luke to actually comply, Guy slid himself into the bed too, leaving Luke no real other course of action. 

Luke was too flustered to really protest. He moved over, though the bed wasn't all that big, turning on his side to face Guy (and to allow more space for the two of them).

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Keeping you warm," Guy said, pulling the blankets back up.

Luke was surprised at how warm Guy actually _was_. "Aren't you cold, too?"

Guy slid an arm around Luke without pushing the covers back down. "A little. But I'm not the one walking around with half my torso bared to the snow."

Luke frowned, though he wasn't sure Guy could actually see him well enough to make that out. "Come on! How was I supposed to know that Keterburg would be a frozen wasteland?!"

Guy snorted. "You don't exactly make an effort to know what the climate of other places is."

"Well, we can't all be you with your _vacation guides_ ," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

Guy chuckled at that, which Luke found relieving. He finally slid his arm around Guy, too. "I'm glad you're here and you're _warm_ ," he said.

"Yeah," said Guy. "It's a bit tighter fit than your bed back home, huh?"

"And a hell of a lot colder," Luke responded. "But we still both fit. Mostly."

"Mostly," Guy agreed. "Though if you're still cold, I guess I can get the other blanket off my bed. Or..."

"Or?" Luke asked. He wasn't naive. Well, not _entirely_. But he wanted to be sure he was reading Guy right. And Mieu was there in the corner, which was kind of awkward...

" _Or_." Guy slid one of his legs between Luke's, tangling their legs together. When he leaned in to kiss Luke, the kiss was soft and unhurried. "But only if you're quiet."

Luke pulled Guy back to him. Luke's kiss, of course, was neither soft nor unhurried. He kissed like he did most things: demanding and with impatience. He still hadn't learned to temper that yet, though maybe it wasn't such a big deal in this case.

"I can be quiet."

"You wouldn't want to wake Mieu up and answer cheagle questions about why you're-"

Luke covered Guy's mouth with his hand, a bit awkwardly, muffling the rest of the sentence, and the laughter that ensued.

Luke, who was practising being true to his word, somehow managed to hold to it, even with Guy's mouth on his cock. The bed was a tight fit, and their limbs still tangled together. But Guy was _also_ true to his word. Even with the covers kicked down so Guy wouldn't suffocate, Luke didn't really notice the chill in the air around him as his body temperature climbed.

Guy brought the blankets back up with him as he settled next to Luke again, both of them breathing hard.

"What about you?" Luke whispered.

"What about me?" Guy whispered back.

"Aren't you, you know. _Cold._ " Luke said the last word as suggestively as he could manage, which admittedly wasn't _that_ suggestive. Guy, though, got the hint and knew there were better times to make fun than just then.

"Maybe a little," he said, shrugging one shoulder. He'd made it clear in their interactions in the past that he didn't need or expect reciprocation. Of course, part of that was the way Luke was - or rather, the way Luke had been before; Guy wouldn't expect anyone as selfish as Luke to think about reciprocation of most things, especially in bed.

Luke, though, could still surprise even Guy.

He reached down between them and pulled at the waistband of Guy's pants. Because of the close proximity, it wasn't exactly easy. He wasn't sure how Guy had gotten _his_ pants off, actually, now that he was thinking about it. 

As if reading Luke's thoughts, Guy reached down, too, and helped Luke with his task. After Guy's pants were at least most of the way off, Luke wrapped his hand around Guy's cock. 

Afterward, Guy crawled out of the now-too-warm bed to find a towel. Where he found one, Luke didn't ask, but at least he found one. The sheets were cooling somewhat when Guy finally settled back in next to Luke, but Luke didn't feel cold at all anymore.

He lay there, heavy limbs once more entwined with Guy's, listening to Guy's breathing.

"Hey," he said, softly, unsure if Guy had drifted off to sleep.

Unlike earlier, Guy's reply was heavier, not quite as if he'd been asleep, but as if he'd been close.

"...Yeah?"

"You don't think that...because I'm a replica, I'm not a real person, do you?"

He could _hear_ the frown in Guy's answer.

"Of course I don't think that. You're not the same person as Asch, if that's what you're asking. And why would you want to be?"

"I don't, but...I'm...still a person, aren't I?"

Guy's arm tightened around Luke.

"Of course you are. No matter what else, no matter where you came from, you're still a person. And I still love you."

Luke let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "I love you too, Guy."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to take a couple of your wants into account when writing this. I hope that you enjoy it, and that it fit with what you imagined!


End file.
